


Pictures of You

by bittersweetheartbreak (wondergirlinwonderland)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Post-Relationship, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondergirlinwonderland/pseuds/bittersweetheartbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James muses on their memories after Scorpius leaves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read my note in You Can't Hurry Love, this was the other oneshot I'd finished on the account for this couple. I planned more but honestly, I think I was just too busy and then forgot my login. Whoops. This one's also very short, and based off the song by The Last Goodnight.

James Sirius Potter was never one to dwell on memories. At least, that's what everyone thought. They didn't know what he did each night in his empty flat. They didn't know that he still had pictures of him and his ex hung around the apartment.

He looked around, studying each picture carefully - the one taken at James' coming of age party, the first birthday he'd spent with Scorpius... the blond cuddled in his arms at Teddy's wedding to James' cousin, Victoire... the one the couple, piss drunk at the New Year's party... the one of them kissing after James had asked Scorpius to marry him...

All happy memories, celebrated over five years... They were so perfect for each other, could have still been perfect for each other...

But the bastard had left. He'd called off the engagement, packed his things, and left. For what? Because his stuck-up prick of a father had threatened to cut him out of his will, unless he married a Pureblood witch and conceived an heir? He'd thrown away nearly five years of happiness for a couple hundred galleons. James had tried arguing that he could support them both, but his fiancé's Slytherin pride caused him to refuse.

And yes, James was pissed, not just at Scorpius for leaving, but at himself for what he'd said as his fiancé left.

_"You're a berk, Malfoy, and when you come to your senses, I'll be long gone."_ Three months later, Scorpius still hadn't come to his senses, and James had been in the same spot since.

He turned away from the pictures and sat on the couch. Big mistake; there on the coffee table was the green velvet box. He picked it up, opening it, to look at the 14 carat gold ring inside. He slammed the box shut and threw it across the room at the pictures lined up on the fireplace. Pictures fell and glass broke, but James didn't care; he was already in the bedroom. He slipped under the covers, wishing it was all a dream, and in the morning he'd wake to a head of blond hair with far too much product...

**_Pictures of you_ **  
**_Pictures of me_ **  
**_Remind us all of what_ **  
**_We could have been._ **


End file.
